Random Treasures in Icewind Dale: Enhanced Edition
(Note: Work on this article is in progress. More information and screenshots will be added soon.) The following is a list of Random Treasures found in Icewind Dale: Enhanced Edition. They are arranged chapter-wise, and the Item codes are provided beside each item in brackets. Main Story: Prologue Easthaven Easthaven (prologue) - The Hills - Orc Cave (ar1201) - Chest (468, 692) * Ring of Protection +1 (ring06.itm) * Ring of Lesser Resistance (uRing1b.itm) * Fire Dagger +1 (uDagg1a.itm) * Girdle of Beatification (BeltBea.itm) * Quiet Boots (BootQui.itm) Kuldahar Pass Kuldahar Pass - Ruined Mill - entrance (ar2004) - Uligar (195, 200) * Applebane +1 (applebn.itm) * Glimglam's Cloak (glimglm.itm) * Stoutward +1 (stout.itm) * The Merry Shorthorn (mhorn.itm) * Wand of Trap Detection (wandtrp.itm) Kuldahar Orrick the Grey's tower - study (ar2102) - Orrick's reward for the Mythal book * The Elfbone Ring of Kiran-Hai (ringelf.itm) * Mithran's Cloak (cloakmi.itm) * Girdle of Labelas (labelt.itm) Chapter 1 Vale of Shadows Vale of Shadows - Yeti Chieftain (2000,1400) * Long Sword +1 * Morning Star +1 * Shortbow +1 * Short Sword +1 * War Hammer +1 Vale of Shadows - Vale Ice Cave (ar3001) - Lysan (474,402) * Mace +1 (blun05.itm) * War Hammer +1 (hamm02.itm) * Sanctified War Hammer +1 (u1Ham2a.itm) * Morning Star of Confusion +1 (uMstr2a.itm) * Lesser Static Star +1 (uMstr2b.itm) Vale of Shadows - Minor Crypt (ar3101) - Sarcophagus (806,194) * Halberd of Sparks +1 (uHalb1a.itm) * Huge Longbow (uLbow1a.itm) * Finest Long Sword (uLswd1a.itm) * Flawless Two-Handed Sword (uTswd1a.itm) Vale of Shadows - minor tomb (ar3201) - Sarcophagus1 (1083,282)This entry might actually be for a place in the Temple of the Forgotten God. Will fix when confirmed. * Chain Mail +1 (chan02.itm) * Plate Mail +1 (plat02.itm) * Helmet of Charm Protection (helm06.itm) * Large Shield +1 of Missile Deflection (uShld2b.itm) Vale of Shadows - Temple of Myrkul (ar3301) - Therik (681, 716) * Phase Dagger (uDagg1b.itm) * Finest Halberd (uHalb2b.itm) * Ring of the Warrior (uRing1a.itm) * Potion of Action Transference (uSpot1a.itm) * Flawless Two-Handed Axe (u2hAx1a.itm) Vale of Shadows - Tomb of Kresselack - first level (ar3501) - Sarcophagus (1982, 875) * Giant Halberd (uHalb2c.itm) * Diseased Halberd +1 (uHalb2a.itm) * Finest Heavy Crossbow (uHxbw2a.itm) * Finest Light Crossbow (uLXbw2a.itm) Vale of Shadows - Tomb of Kresselack - second level (ar3502) - Sarcophagus (700, 656) * Mage Dagger +1 (uDagg2b.itm) * Static Dagger +1 (uDagg2a.itm) * Massive War Hammer (u2Ham2a.itm) * Reinforced Large Shield +1 (uShld2a.itm) * Crooked Flail +1 (uFlal2a.itm) * Dazer (Dazer.itm) Vale of Shadows - Tomb of Kresselack - third level (ar3503) - Sarcophagus (532, 468) * Phasing Bastard Sword +1 (uBswd2a.itm) * Fine Long Sword +1 (uLswd2a.itm) * Giant Two-Handed Sword (uTswd2a.itm) * Flaming Short Sword +1 (uSswd2a.itm) * Cradle of Mielikki +1 (Mielikk.itm) * Turodahel +2 (Turodah.itm) Temple of the Forgotten God Temple of the Forgotten God - first level (ar3601) - Container10 (468, 1396) * Studded Necklace with Zios Gems (amul04.itm) * Amulet of Protection +1 (amul14.itm) * Boots of the Many Paths (BootMan.itm) * Ring of Missile Deflection (uRing2b.itm) * Badge of the Brave (AmulBra.itm) * Boots of Moander (BootMoa.itm) * Black Knight (Bknight.itm) Temple of the Forgotten God - second level (ar3602) - AR3602Chest2 (1372, 665) * Studded Leather Armor +1 (leat05.itm) * Shadowed Studded Leather +1 (uSltr01.itm) * Reinforced Leather +1 (uSltr2a.itm) * Short Sword of Lesser Phasing +1 (uSswd2b.itm) Temple of the Forgotten God - second level (ar3602) - AR3602Chest4 (1916, 1619) * Peasant's Reward +2 (PeasRew.itm) * The Snow Maiden's Reaver +2 (Reaver.itm) * Flaming Bastard Sword +1 (uBswd2b.itm) * Bastard Sword +1 (sw1h02.itm) Chapter 2 Dragon's Eye Dragon's Eye - first dungeon level (AR4001) - SnakeIdol (3092, 436) * Shield Ring (ShldRng.itm) * Potion of Magical Resistance (uSpot3a.itm) * Ring of Intelligence (uRing3c.itm) * Ring of Resistance (uRing3a.itm) * Robe of Enfusing (uRobe1a.itm) * Boots of the Fox (BootFox.itm) Dragon's Eye - third dungeon level (AR4003) - Pileo'Stuff (2906, 2248) * Translocation Arrow +1 (ArowTrn.itm) * Tranquil Bolt +1 (TrnBolt.itm) * Heavy Crossbow of Defense +2 (uHXbw3a.itm) * Heavy Crossbow of Speed +2 (uHXbw3b.itm) * Longbow +2: Protector (uLBow3a.itm) * Giant Killer +1, +4 vs. giants (zzh8gk.itm) * Bren Muller's Crossbow (lxbowbm.itm) Dragon's Eye - fourth dungeon level (ar4004) - AltarThingy (2708, 884) * Item 1 ** Life Dagger +2 (uDagg3c.itm) ** Mage Dagger +2 (uDagg3b.itm) ** Fire Dagger +2 (uDagg3a.itm) ** Ol' Withery +2 (Withery.itm) * Item 2 ** Fast Flail +2 (uFlal3a.itm) ** Selune's Promise +1 (ZZJ6SP.itm) ** The Mace of Weal and Woe +1 (ZZ05WE.itm) ** Peacekeeper +3 (PeaceKe.itm) ** Corrosive Hammer +2 (u1Ham3a.itm) Dragon's Eye - fifth dungeon level (ar4005) - Chest2 (429, 244) * Flaming Long Sword +2 (uLswd3a.itm) * Intercession +1 (Intrces.itm) * Bastard Sword of Action +1 (uBswd3b.itm) * Spell Diver +2 (Diver.itm) * Bastard Sword +2: Life Giver (uBswd3a.itm) * The Sword of Days +3 (Days.itm) * Bonecleaver +1 (ZZZ6BC.itm) Dragon's Eye - fifth dungeon level (ar4005) - Chest4 (1236, 372) * The Bitch Queen's Envoy +2 (ShldBch.itm) * The Red Knight's Shield +3 (ShldRed.itm) Dragon's Eye - fifth dungeon level (ar4005) - Yuan-ti Champion (3341,2524) * Darig's Rest +2 (uHalb3b.itm) * Infected Two-Handed Axe +2 (u2hAx3a.itm) * Halberd +1: Defender (uHalb3a.itm) * Two-Handed Fire Axe +1 (u2hAx2a.itm) Chapter 3 Severed Hand Severed Hand - main tower - first floor (ar5001) - Container7 (468, 1524) * Two-Handed Sword +2: Defender (UTswd3b.itm) * Two-Handed Sword +2: Hammering (UTswd3a.itm) * Battle Axe +2 (Ax1H03.itm) Severed Hand - main tower - first floor (ar5001) - Container8 (2708, 1204) * Light Crossbow of Speed +2 (Ulxbw3b.itm) * Light Crossbow of Defense +2 (Ulxbw3a.itm) * Heavy Crossbow of Accuracy (Xbow03.itm) Severed Hand - main tower - first floor (ar5001) - Severed Soul (2419, 1796) * Shadowed Cloak (ShCloak.itm) * Shadowed Plate +3 (ShPlate.itm) * Shadowed Robe (ShRobe.itm) * Shadowed Boots (ShBoots.itm) Severed Hand - main tower - second floor (ar5002) - Container3 (1556, 436) * Morning Star of Lesser Phasing +2 (Umstr3c.itm) * Sanctified Morning Star +3 (Umstr3b.itm) Severed Hand - main tower - second floor (ar5002) - Container4 (2644, 1684) * Some God's Lesser Promise +2 (Usswd3b.itm) * Short Sword of Action +2 (Usswd3c.itm) Severed Hand - main tower - third floor (ar5003) - Container1 (660, 1268) * Shield of the Hand (Shshld.itm) * Great Shield +3 (Ushld3b.itm) * Small Shield +1 (Shld02.itm) Severed Hand - main tower - third floor (ar5003) - Serrated Skeleton (2288, 760) * Bone Kris of Black Ichor +3 (Kris.itm) * Bone Marrow Belt (Berserk.itm) * Serrated Bone Blade +3 (Serrate.itm) * Bone Talisman (BoneAm.itm) Severed Hand - main tower - third floor (ar5003) - Shadowed Orc Chieftain - (2114, 648) * Guktok's Chopper +2 (ZZN6GC.itm) * Puny's Poker +3 (poker.itm) * Ring of Dwarven Bone (DBone.itm) Severed Hand - Tower of Labelas - entrance floor (ar5104) - Container2 (468, 308) * Staff of the Hand +3 (Shstaff.itm) * Robe of the Hand (Elrobe.itm) * Dagger +2 (Dagg03.itm) Severed Hand - Tower of Solonor - second floor (ar5202) - Container1 (788,628) * War Hammer of Sparks +2 (U1ham3b.itm) * Sanctified War Hammer +2 (U2ham3a.itm) * War Hammer +2 (Hamm03.itm) Severed Hand - Tower of Solonor - third floor (ar5203) - Shadowed Elven Priest (619,392) * Symbol of Corellon Larethian (Corello.itm) * Symbol of Labelas Enoreth (Labelas.itm) * Symbol of Shevarash (Shevara.itm) * Symbol of Solonor Thelandira (Solonor.itm) Severed Hand - Tower of Solonor - third floor (ar5203) - Container1 (724,436) * Elven Chain Mail of the Hand +3 (ElfChan.itm) * Ring of Strength (uRing3b.itm) * Potion of Strength Transference (USpot3c.itm) Severed Hand - Tower of Corellon - first floor (ar5301) - Container1 (980,308) * Composite Longbow of the Hand (Clbhand.itm) * Longbow of Action +2 (Ulbow3c.itm) * Longbow of Marksmanship (Bow07.itm) Severed Hand - Tower of Corellon - third floor (ar5303) - Container2 (916,436) * Long Sword of the Hand +3 (Lshand.itm) * Life's Gift +2 (Ulswd3c.itm) * Long Sword of Action +2 (Ulswd3d.itm) Severed Hand - Tower of Sheverash - first floor (ar5401) - Kaylessa (553,542) * Kaylessa's Bow +3 (KayBow.itm) * Kaylessa's Armor +3 (KayChai.itm) * Kaylessa's Gloves (KayGlov.itm) * Kaylessa's Ring (KayRing.itm) Chapter 4 Upper Dorn's Deep Dorn's Deep - orog cave (ar6003) - Container1 (694,1937) * Battle Axe +3: Fatigue (u1hAx4a.itm) * Life Halberd +2 (uHalb3c.itm) * Poisonous Battle Axe +2 (u1hAx3a.itm) * Charged Battle Axe +2 (u1hAx2a.itm) Dorn's Deep - Tiers of the Dead (ar6005) - Container19 (1490,94) * Ring of the Protector +2 (uRing4b.itm) * Scarab of Defense (AmulDef.itm) * White Bishop (Bishop.itm) Dorn's Deep - Tiers of the Dead (ar6005) - Container5 (1499,1246) * War Hammer +3: Life Giver (u1Ham4a.itm) * Large Shield of Strength +1 (uShld4a.itm) * Reinforced Large Shield +2 (uShld3a.itm) Dorn's Deep - Tiers of the Dead (ar6005) - Container1 (1002,1074) * Mage Dagger +3 (uDagg4b.itm) * Chaos Dagger +3 (uDagg4a.itm) Dorn's Deep - Tiers of the Dead (ar6005) - Container16 (674,595) * Short Sword of Shadows +3 (uSswd4a.itm) * Bastard Sword +2: Conflagration (uBswd4c.itm) * Hold Fast +3 (uLswd4a.itm) Chapter 5 Wyrm's Tooth Glacier Wyrm's Tooth Glacier - aquarium interior, ice salamander lair (ar7001) - Kerish (3389,996) * Potion of Life Transference (uSpot4b.itm) * Long Cleaver +4 (LONGCLEV.itm) * Spendelard's Protector +1 (SpenStaf.itm) Wyrm's Tooth Glacier - frost giant cave (ar7004) - Joril (1193,2046) * Fire Flail +3 (uFlal4a.itm) * Redemption +4 (redemt.itm) * Giant's Sleep +3 (Gsleep.itm) Wyrm's Tooth Glacier - frost giant cave (ar7004) - Kontik (2635,1606) * Long Sword +3: Enforcer (uLswd4b.itm) * Static Short Sword +3 (uSswd4b.itm) * Patriot Helm (HelmPat.itm) * Two-Handed Sword +3: Bane (uTswd4b.itm) * Bastard Sword of Greater Phasing +3 (uBswd4b.itm) Chapter 6 Lower Dorn's Deep Lower Dorn's Deep - watchtower stair (ar8002) - Kelly (195,235) * Longbow +3: Repeater (uLBow4a.itm) * Longbow +3: Defender (uLBow4b.itm) Lower Dorn's Deep - Order of the Kraken manor - first floor (ar8006) - Chest1 (404,884) * Morning Star +4: Defender (uMstr5b.itm) * Static Star +3 (uMstr4b.itm) * Sanctified War Hammer +3 (u1Ham4b.itm) * Morning Star of the Gods +3 (uMstr4a.itm) * Star-Forged War Hammer +4 (u2Ham4a.itm) Lower Dorn's Deep - Order of the Kraken manor - second floor (ar8007) - Bureau1 (1428,308) * Mage Dagger +4 (uDagg5a.itm) * Short Sword of Health +4 (uSswd5a.itm) * Studded Leather of Resistance +3 (uSltr4a.itm) Lower Dorn's Deep - Malavon's lair (ar8010) - MalavonThrone (2004,372) * Potion of Holy Transference (uSpot5b.itm) * Ring of Aura Transfusion (uRing4c.itm) * Ring of Reckless Action (uRing4a.itm) Lower Dorn's Deep - forge (ar8011) - Dresser (1940,2228) * Cancerous Bastard Sword +4 (uBswd5a.itm) * Two-Handed Sword +4: Backbiter (uTswd4a.itm) * Two-Handed Axe of Greater Phasing +2 (u2hAx4a.itm) * Doom Halberd +3 (uHalb4a.itm) * Star-Forged Halberd +3 (uHalb4b.itm) * Bastard Sword +3: Defender (uBswd4a.itm) * Great Halberd +4 (uhalb5a.itm) Lower Dorn's Deep - forge (ar8011) - Wardrobe (1940,2228) * Repeating Light Crossbow +3 (uLXbw5a.itm) * Repeating Heavy Crossbow +3 (uHXbw5a.itm) * Reinforced Heavy Crossbow +4 (uHXbw4a.itm) Heart of Winter Expansion Lonelywood (ar9100) - Alpheus (1065,2710) * Staff of Besieging +2 (stafbes.itm) * Quost's Staff of the Elements +4 (quost.itm) Barbarian camp (ar9200) - Container7 (3282,1288) * Belt of Bones (beltbon.itm) * Helm of Shouting (helmsh.itm) * Stomper's Boots (stomper.itm) Sea of Moving Ice (ar9600) - Container1 (1820,1767) * Robe of Armory (robearm.itm) * Namji's Robe (namji.itm) Sea of Moving Ice - cave entrance (ar9601) - Container1 (1369,911) * Ogien's Scale +4 (ogien.itm) * Cloak of Invisibility (cloakin.itm) Sea of Moving Ice - Field of Bones (ar9602) - Container1 (1014,2210) * Ring of the Will-o-Wisp (wisp.itm) * Mourner's Armor +4 (mourner.itm) Acknowledgements A big thanks to Camdawg and Rodrian at the Beamdog Forums for providing this list and the accompanying screenshots. For the original discussion at the Beamdog Forums, see here. Category:Lists Category:Items